I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue
by purplefeather21
Summary: Loving someone is supposed to be the best thing to happen to you. But for Ted DiBiase Jr. that was not the case. Falling in love was the worst thing to happen to him. Slash: Ted/Cody. Oneshot.


**A/N: I got this idea while watching RAW about a month back. I meant to post it earlier, but I didn't get the chance to. A bit AU-ish on the moghjt Warning: This is slash.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or it's Superstars. Same goes for the song Apologize.**

* * *

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

**And I'm hearing what you say**

**But I just can't make a sound**

Ted DiBiase JR. had never felt as happy to be back. He had been gone for several months shooting The Marine 2. But it felt as if that had been a lifetime ago. He didn't know why he had been chosen to act in it, but he was grateful for the opportunity. But as thrilled as he was to be back, he was sure not everything about tonight would be pleasant.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ted, hold on!" Cody shouted._

"_What?" he turned around._

"_I'm sorry." he said quietly._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it." he said and walked away._

_(End of flashback)_

**You tell me that you need me**

**Then you go and cut me down**

Ah, yes, that lovely evening where Randy Orton gad punted him and the head, and Cody had just watched. He could still remember that day. It was months ago, but he could still remember as if it was yesterday. Just like before, every time he thought about it, he got angry and his blood boiled.

He understood that Cody wanted to learn for Randy, but that had been inexcusable. And also the one thing that had hurt him the most. Not because it was showed on national television. Or because it came from Randy Orton. Instead, it was because his lover, Cody just stood there, and did nothing.

**But wait...**

**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say..**

"Teddy, is that you? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be filming the Marine? Or did you run away and escape?" came the voice of RAW's Diva, Mickie James, who joked.

"Yeah, I ran away from the set." he laughed.

"It's good to see you back." the Diva smiled at him.

"It's good to be back." he replied.

"So….uh, how are you after the….you know?" she asked. She felt uncomfortable even bringing up the subject, but she had been worried about him.

"I'm over it. I am. I promise." he said truthfully.

"Hmmm." the Diva snorted, not convinced.

"Look, can you do me a favor, Micks?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Don't tell anyone I'm here, please. Especially not _him."_

"I promise." she vowed.

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

**(But that's nothing new)Yeah yeah**

_Xxxx (Ted just came back)_

"Cody Rhodes, what the hell was that?" the Legend Killer shouted.

"I don't…know, okay?" he sighed.

"Your boyfriend just came back and helped Manu and Sim Snuka!" he shouted.

"I know that." he said quietly.

"You better figure out what the hell is going on." Randy warned.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" Cody asked.

"It's not my fault you're suddenly feeling guilty." he taunted.

"Guilty of what?" he asked.

"That you stood there and did nothing when I punted him." the Legend Killer said, and walked out of the room.

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**

**And you say**

**Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid**

_(Flashback)_

"_Are you sure about this?" Cody asked._

"_Yes! Randy Orton is one of the best in this company." Ted replied._

" _I know, but I don't trust him/" _

"_Oh, come on Cody, what bad could possibly come from this?" Ted asked._

_(End of flashback)_

When in fact, in the end, he lost a lot. He had gone into Legacy with a boyfriend, and left it without one. All because of Randy Orton. It seemed incredible that one person could affect his life as much. Stupid Randy Orton and his group.

If anything, wanting to join Legacy seemed stupid now. It's not like he actually learned anything in it. Randy Orton was nothing but a "has been". He had been great, hell, he could probably have been a legend. Now, he was so pathetic he couldn't even do his own dirty work.

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**Woahooo woah**

Going into catering he bumped into the two people he didn't want to bump into. Or specifically, one.

"Ted…uh, what were you doing out there?" Cody asked.

"I came back to help Sim and Manu. Who, might I add did nothing to the two of you." he replied.

"No, kid, you'd be wrong. Those two took up space. Space that only greatness can fill. And let's face it. Those two will never be great."

Ted snorted. "Maybe on your watch. But then again, you're probably not the best to judge. Because your so-called greatness is pathetic. You're pathetic." he said.

"Who do you think you're talking to, you little…" Randy started, but Cody interrupted.

"Randy, no!"

The Legend Killer let out a bitter laugh. "Oh yeah, that's right! You two are together. Well, I'm sorry I ruined your little reunion."

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah**

**I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah**

"You're wrong, Orton we used to be together. But not anymore. So you didn't interrupt anything." he said, then turned to face Cody. "As for you, I loved you more than you could have ever imagined. But the moment you just stood there and did nothing, you hurt me. And the love I had for you slowly went away. So if you think that saying or doing anything is going to change things, you're wrong. Because it's not. It's over." he said, before walking away from them.

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground...**


End file.
